1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device including a liquid-crystal panel with one surface on which an image is displayed, and an optical sheet member disposed, opposite to another surface of the liquid-crystal panel and having multiple stacked optical sheets, to emit light from a light source toward the liquid-crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a display device having a liquid-crystal panel on which an image is displayed includes an optical sheet member which diffuses and condenses light from a light source to make the light uniform as it enters the liquid-crystal panel.
The optical sheet member includes, for example, an optical sheet such as a prism sheet or a micro lens sheet for condensing the light from a light source, and an optical sheet such as a diffusion sheet for diffusing the light from a light source.
Such an optical sheet member is, however, expanded by, for example, heat from the light source, resulting in warps or wrinkles in the optical sheet member, which may cause unevenness in light to appear on the liquid-crystal panel.
To address this, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-108897 discloses a display device in which an elastic member that holds an optical sheet is provided and the pressing force of the elastic member is adjusted, to suppress warps in the optical sheet and to improve the occurrence of unevenness in light.